


Never Be The Same

by Protegoparacosm



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but hey i did it, i'm tired so yea, short but angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protegoparacosm/pseuds/Protegoparacosm
Summary: AJ left Clementine in the barn to turn after she asked him to. He went back to the school to break the news and he hasn't been the same since. But he wasn't the only one who was affected by the tragic turn of events.





	Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Texas Two Discord asked for this

AJ never thought he would have to do anything like that. He thought that they would always be together forever. It was Clementine and him against the world, and nothing could ever bring them down. But that one walker. That one hellish walker sent AJ and Clem's world tumbling down into a crazy version of Wonderland. One where there was no Mad Hatter, no Cheshire Cat, no talking flowers or unbirthdays. The only thing in this Wonderland was death and despair. 

The way back to Ericson's was long and bothersome. The thoughts raced through AJ's mind, each one like a bullet being fired from its chamber. The sun beat down on his skin, blazing hot. Yet he couldn't tell if the heat was making him sweat or if it was the anxiety. The walls of the school came into view and he found his pace getting slower and slower until he stopped right outside the tree line. What was he going to tell them? What were they going to say? ....What was Violet going to say?

The old iron gate creaked open and he saw Louis and Violet run out to meet him. Louis immediately got down on his level and hugged him, smiling when he pulled away. His face turned into one of confusion when he saw that he was alone. 

"Where's Clementine?" Violet asked, her voice shaking.

AJ looked down at the ground. "She asked me to."

Violet and Louis exchanged a look. "She asked you to what?" Violet spoke for the both of them.

"Clementine got bit," the young boy revealed. Violet gasped and Louis's eyes widened. "She told me to leave her! She told me to let her die in James' Barn! I didn't want to do it!"

Louis looked as if he witnessed the boy get shot in front of him. The teen couldn't seem to process the information. It seemed unbelievable to him. Violet.... she looked the worst. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide with tears prickling at the corners. Her whole body seemed to shake and her harsh breathing could be heard from miles away. She looked like she was about to break at any moment.

"No," the blonde gasped. "No no NO! WE HAVE TO GET HER!"

The blonde started walking in the direction AJ came from but Louis grabbed her. He held her back as she fought against him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, LOUIS! I CAN'T LEAVE HER TO DIE!"

AJ watched as the two struggled against one another. Part of him wanted to tell Louis to let Violet go so that they could go save Clem and bring her back, but that wasn't what she wanted. Clementine wanted to be left in that barn, she wanted to die away from those that she would hate to hurt. It would be against her wishes to let Violet go after her. Clem taught him that back at the station: Respect people's dying wishes.

AJ stepped in front of Violet and helped Louis hold her in place. "Violet, we can't. It isn't what she wanted."

"IT'S WHAT I WANT, AJ! LET ME GO!" She retaliated. 

"Violet, please stop! Please!" The young boy begged. Tears escaped his eyes as he watched as the girl who loved his mother figure fight against Louis. 

AJ did the one thing he never thought he would do. He lunged at the girl's torso and hugged her tight. He felt her calm down and heard her shaky breaths escape her. Before he knew it, he was crying into her jacket.

"I didn't want to do it, Violet," he spoke. "But it's what she wanted."

He felt the blonde wrap her arms around him and sink to her knees as they gave out from under her. Louis dropped to their height and put a hand on her shoulder. She buried her head into his shoulder and he felt hot tears soak his sleeve.

"Why?" The girl asked. "Why the fuck can't I be happy?"

AJ and Louis shared a look as they watched the girl who was known for never showing emotions break down right in front of them. They hugged her tightly and let her sob over her girlfriend who was now gone forever. AJ soon joined her, crying over the girl who raised him. He knew that if they ever saw her again, she would be a walker. She would have to be put down, and he didn't know if any of them could bring themselves to do it. But for now they all cried. They cried over a bright flame that was burned out way too soon. A flame that wasn't meant to last that long.


End file.
